Microscopic Magnets
by Xerophytes
Summary: Sets right after the episode Stowaway. William Bell continues to search for a new body host. The Fringe team investigates an unexpected break-in the Massive Dynamic.
1. Chapter 1:  Belly's Time

**MICROSCOPIC MAGNETS**

**Introduction**

This happens right after _Stowaway_. William Bell's search for a new body host.

**Disclaimer**

As much as I want to, I am not affiliated with the TV show Fringe. I am just one of the fans who have wild ideas and would want to put it into a fanfic. I do not claim to be an expert in writing nor what I write to be accurate, so please do not crucify me on that basis. Constructive criticism, however, is welcome. Thank you for reading.

Please take note that there could be some spoilers in this fanfic. You have been warned.

**CHAPTER ONE**

The pendulum reflects back a bright golden color as it slowly sways from side to side. It's been a long time since William Bell sets foot to its office. He stares at his old grandfather clock. So old, yet it is his second favorite furniture in his office, next to his golden bell, hanging to look like a table lamp. The clock registers nearly three in the morning. William Bell is unimpressed.

"God damn Nina Sharp!"

The single most important reason why Bell loves this piece of furniture is because it gives extremely accurate time. The clock works on the laws of gravity. In the center of the clock hangs a large pendulum. A system of weights are attached to the clock and the pendulum moves them as it swings. Gravity causes the pendulum to continuously swing back and forth, moving the weights at the proper times to keep the hands on the clock accurate.

The office was abandoned for a long time. It appears that nobody attempted to get into Bell's office. And because of that, the grandfather clock was not taken care of and recalibrated weekly.

The time is not right.

William Bell takes a deep breath and exhales hard. Time is very precious. He had live long, stayed in two universes and experience so many things. And yet, he is still here, pass beyond death and he still needed to protect the world he came from. To understand more about science... about Mother Nature.

"Mother Nature... Science... they are bitches."

William Bell brushes off the dust of the mirror in front of him. The reflection reveals a blonde lady... her left eyebrow moves up. Bell touches the cheek of Olivia.

"Damn, Olivia. You are indeed very special... the strongest of all the children."

Bell grabs his warm cup of tea and takes a sip.

"Mmm... Earl Grey." Bell recognizes the taste. Some things never change. William Bell stayed too long in the alternate universe that he was accustomed to drinking tea as a norm. The other side suffered an environmental condition, which they referred to as "The Blight". Coffee is scarce. So tea became the choice of hot drink.

It's been almost 24 hours since Bell occupies Olivia's body. Yes, he could stay as long as he wants, but certainly that's not going to happen... that should not happen. Not for Peter's sake. But because Walter and Bell transformed a young girl into a perfect soldier. The only person who can save this world, she has the ability to alter the reality... to bring on a better and safer future, for this world and on the other side. If Bell has to live on her body, he won't be able to access this ability. Cortexiphan relies on activation from her own personal experience... experiences that Bell does not have.

Bell takes another sip.

Peter should have been Bell's body. He easily accepted my offer. The cup of tea contains a few sprinkle of those microscopic soul magnets... just enough to draw me out of Olivia's body and occupy on his.

Bell stands up and walks toward the glass window. The cityscape is beautiful. Things do not happen for no reason. Newton's third law of motion states that for every action, there is an equal reaction. If not because Bishop stole Peter from the other side, the two worlds might not be colliding now. If not because of the Jacksonville Cortexiphan trials, Olivia Dunham must have been just an ordinary FBI agent. It is for no reason why the machine is made and built. And it's not also for no reason why only Peter Bishop can operate the machine. It must have been fate. It is fate that brought Bell, Walter, Peter and Olivia together. Four different people... and their paths crossed. It is Peter's fate to go to that machine... to operate it. It is not a question of whether he wants to do it or not. Fate... will ultimately bring him to that path.

And it must have been fate that disallow Bell to inhabit the body of Peter. William Bell is sure that he use enough microscopic soul magnets... or did he?

William continues to look out to the bright-lit city. Why did Peter's body reject Bell's consciousness?

Occupied on his thoughts, William fails to notice the creaking sounds. The knob of his office door turns clockwise and swings slightly open. Just enough for a human to enter.

Maybe William is asking the wrong question... the more important question is who should take on Bell's consciousness.

The door appears to close by itself... but too perfect to be caused by air.

Something suddenly pops into Bell's head... or perhaps, Olivia's head. The only one that sounds right is Walter. Bell can be Walter. Walter had been the single person who can match William Bell. With Bell occupying Walter's body would just mean that he can be the world's powerful man. Bell can access Walter's intellect, despite of Bishop's dormant consciousness.

William Bell makes his wicked smile. Ready to go back to his desk, William turns around and unexpectedly finds his _Soul Magnet_ dossier floating on air.

Then suddenly it falls down.

William Bell feels a slam on his head. He drops down onto the carpeted floor.


	2. Chapter 2: Walter's Pancake

**MICROSCOPIC MAGNETS**

**Introduction**

Hey, this is my second fanfic. And if you haven't, please check out my first fanfic: Mannequins. It's not yet done but there's a few chapters in there that will keep you on.

This fanfic sets right after Stowaway episode. So there will be some references back on old episodes of Fringe will be spoilery for you if you haven't watch them all yet!

Now, this fanfic is a bit slow and it will be highly character-focused, I don't know how much I can sustain this style, but as far as the first three chapters go, it will be focus on one character and then a little bit about their past (or if not, some of their emotional battle/decisions).

Please write a review if you can!

**Disclaimer**

As much as I want to, I am not affiliated with the TV show Fringe. I am just one of the fans who have wild ideas and would want to put it into a fanfic. I do not claim to be an expert in writing nor what I write to be accurate, so please do not crucify me on that basis. Constructive criticism, however, is welcome. Thank you for reading.

**CHAPTER TWO**

The sun shines down to the glass window, scattering the light to the receiving area of the Bishop's. It is another new day.

Walter feels the warmth on his face. It's almost an instant reaction... he opens his eyes, rises up from the couch and spread his arms like wings. Walter performs a big yawn. He is delighted that the parameters of his experiment are still intact... usually long term experiments on a human body are prone to natural change and degradation. Ever since Walter was taken out from St. Claire's, he secretly performs a personal experiment.

Walter remembers more than forty years ago. It was a secret project of the government, specifically by the military. Walter Bishop and William Bell's paths crossed when they were enlisted by the military to develop a way to alter the state of the army and the enemies... any form of technology that will enhance the ability of the army to fight and downgrade the enemies' defensive and offensive moves.

In the first meeting with the army, Walter Bishop started off by telling everyone in the room that the human body can be controlled exactly like any other machine.

"Computers. Gentlemen. Just like computers, we can alter what the human body to bring out what we need from it. The human cell can be remotely switch to a lysis stage. Or better, to force them to grow bigger and reproduce, ultimately making our soldiers look big and fearful."

Unknown to Walter at that time, the impending war he should prepare is against himself... his parallel self, the person who looks exactly like him, act like him, think like him but not him. The alternate universe is more technically advanced than this universe. Personal computers are already widespread on that universe as early as that era.

"Sure, you are right, Mister..."

"Bishop." Walter finished Bell statement.

"But it is not as easy as it seems. Before we can remotely trigger the cell with all these artificial effects, we need to implant the instructions and messages to the programming center of the cell, the nucleus. We cannot send binary messages like computers. We have to code the message with DNA language. It takes a great effort and multitude of work to understand DNA, what more... we have to use this as our language tool."

After the meeting, the two postgraduate students were left in the round table. William Bell stood up and walk towards Walter. He reached out his hands.

"William. William Bell."

Walter stands up. "Bishop. Walter Bishop."

And the great friendship began. And lost. And regained.

Walter struggles to remember the details of the project. All he can recall are the key experimental setups that enable him to develop a circadian rhythm control. The sun, for instance, was a stimulus that switch on his attention and makes him feel awake. He can even switch his circadian rhythm easily to feel awake all night. All he need is to specify the instruction. And the microscopic particles on his body will vibrate and send out these information directed towards the nucleus.

Walter puts on his apron and wants to start an early breakfast. The clock ticks to seven.

"Raspberry chocolate chip pancakes! I think Belly will like this breakfast."

Walter collects the ingredients. Then he realized that something is missing... not ingredients but information. He forgets how much sugar he should put for Belly's taste.

With the apron still on, Walter runs up to the second floor and quickly opens the door to the room of Peter.

"Belly! Belly!"

Walter finds the body under the duvet move. A head pops out. Peter's still half-asleep and trying to open his eyes.

"Walter! What are you blabbering about early this morning?"

Walter runs toward Peter's bed. He touches the duvet, pressing hard, as if looking for something... or someone. Frustrated, Walter drags the duvet out of the bed, leaving a half-naked Peter.

"Do you really have to do this, Walter?"

"Where is Belly?"

"Look, Walter, do you seriously think you can find your old pal in my bed?"

"Well, it is still Olivia's body. I thought..."

"We are not going to cross that line, Walter." Peter is clearly annoyed, "Now tell me, Walter, what are you doing in my room so early and looking for William Bell?"

"I... I just want to know how much sugar should I put in the pancake?"

Peter stands up and takes the duvet from Walter.

"You go back to your kitchen and choose a number between 1 and 10. I will go back to my sleep. And William Bell can do whatever he please."

Walter slowly walks toward the door. Then suddenly looks back to Peter.

"Peter! Chocolate, milk or tea..."

"Walter!" Peter shouts.

When Walter is about to step out of the door, Peter's phone suddenly rings.

"Why can't I get a proper sleep?" Peter is now really tick off. He answers the phone, "Peter."

Peter's sleepiness suddenly vanishes into thin air.

"What's wrong, son?"

Peter puts down the phone. "It's Nina. Something bad happened to Bell. We need to go to Massive Dynamic now."


	3. Chapter 3: Nina's Condominium

**MICROSCOPIC MAGNETS**

**Introduction**

Hey, this is my second fanfic. And if you haven't, please check out my first fanfic: Mannequins. It's not yet done but there's a few chapters in there that will keep you on.

This fanfic sets right after Stowaway episode. So there will be some references back on old episodes of Fringe will be spoilery for you if you haven't watch them all yet!

Now, this fanfic is a bit slow and it will be highly character-focused, I don't know how much I can sustain this style, but as far as the first three chapters go, it will be focus on one character and then a little bit about their past (or if not, some of their emotional battle/decisions).

Please write a review if you can!

**Disclaimer**

As much as I want to, I am not affiliated with the TV show Fringe. I am just one of the fans who have wild ideas and would want to put it into a fanfic. I do not claim to be an expert in writing nor what I write to be accurate, so please do not crucify me on that basis. Constructive criticism, however, is welcome. Thank you for reading.

**CHAPTER THREE**

An hour before seven in the morning, Nina Sharp abruptly awakened by her nightmare. She drags her still asleep body into a sitting position and clutches the duvet, pulling close to her. The condominium is way too quiet... with an exception to air conditioner that gives off constant humming sound.

Nina tries to catch her breath. It has been like this for several years. Sharp is possibly the greatest female figure in the United States of America. She has been the forefront of all Massive Dynamic dealings, making her one of the most influential not just scientifically, medically and technologically but also politically. Yet despite her position in the society, she feels empty and alone.

She brings her knees closer to her breast. She closes her eyes and a tear rolls down to her cheek. She is troubled that she cannot remember her dream. Or is it a nightmare? Two... three minutes pass, she finally gives up.

She starts her day with a warm shower.

"Lights. Shower. One Thirty."

Before she even steps on the bathroom, the lights switch on by themselves. This is followed by a gush of water from the shower head. Nina closes the bathroom door and jump straight to the shower. Hot air starts to create fog. Nina squirts some liquid soap and spread it to her body. She rubs her arms, the upper body then finally to her belly. She continuously moves her left palm in a counter clockwise direction. She remembers. Snapshots of the past flood her mind.

It was 1984 that Nina Sharp met William Bell. Before that, Nina already in acquaintance with Walter Bishop. In fact, Walter is one of the closest friend of Nina... closer than anyone thought of. Unfortunately for her, Walter fell-in love with Elizabeth. Nina regretted the fact that she misses the opportunity becoming Mrs. Bishop... if only fate brought Nina and Walter earlier than the day Walter met Elizabeth in a science conference.

It is not that bad at all. Nina was introduced to Bell by Walter. At that time, Nina was jobless. Walter could have hired her as a lab assistant, but having two assistants will be troublesome. Walter already have Carla. Nina Sharp was a plain and simple lady, nothing about her was striking... but for some unknown reason, William saw something more on Nina.

"What is your dream?" Walter asked Nina in her casual interview for Bellmedics.

"My dream? Get a good job, able to pay my bills, to have a great husband and a few children."

"That's all?"

"Yeah, I think so..."

"Ms. Sharp. When you walk straight in to this company, my company, you have to dream big. Dreams here are beyond imagination."

William Bell held her hands. "You are more than the person you think you are. You are hired."

Then one thing led to another. It was July 25, 1985, Nina cannot forget the time she had with William in Florence, the capital city of Tuscany.

"William, where are we? And where have you been? The investors and the staffs were looking for you for a month."

"The answer to your first question is easy. We are in the beautiful city of Florence. It is the birthplace of the Renaissance."

Nina saw the sculpture of Neptune by Stoldo Lorenzi. Nina was impressed.

"And the answer to your second question is... is complicated. I got a breakthrough and I will tell you later. For the meantime, let's enjoy this beautiful city."

Nina finishes her warm shower and puts on her executive outfit. She is scheduled to meet some of the investors for Massive Dynamic... and even if Walter is supposed to do this, being the C.E.O. of the company, she remains to be the face of the company. Walter admits that Nina is more appropriate to deal with such thing and perhaps, he can focus on the side of scientific research and development. Nina looks at the mirror and fixes her hair. Poor Brandon.

As she goes out of her bedroom, she shouts, "coffee!". And the coffee dispensing machine begins to do its job. Nina grabs the coffee on her way out.

At the corridor, she presses the only button for the elevator. It makes sense because she is living in the top floor of the building. The elevator bell rings and the door opens. Nina steps in the elevator and using her right pointing finger, she presses the ground floor button. Her right arm twitches.

Belly was right. She is more than she thinks she is. Perhaps, the only human who has the most advanced arms... her bionic arm complete changed her. It changes everything.

A year ago, she was attacked in the same elevator spot... for the very powerful energy cell which powers her arm. And 26 years ago, it was the same bionic arm that seals the fate of her unborn child.

In an attempt to prevent Walter from crossing over to the other side, her right arm was caught in an accidental closure of the portal. The strangest thing ever happened to Nina... to see your own arm pulsing and out of focus. She left messages to William Bell, begging him to come back as soon as he received them. She was in a care center of Bellmedics for three days unconscious. And she unknowingly had been operated.

"Welcome back, Nina." Nina was still groggy at that time but clearly know it was Bell's voice.

Bell stayed the night beside her. And that is when Nina told Bell that she's pregnant and he's the father.

The next day, Nina woke up with a letter beside her.

_You know how important this is. You know where I am. I hope you are well now. Your right arm should serve a memory of me and you._

Nina was shocked to see her robotic arm. But later felt the love of William Bell.

The elevator bell rings once more. She is now in the entrance of the lobby.

She goes straight to the parked car, which had been waiting for her for awhile. And once inside, her phone goes off. The call is from the security head, Kevin.

"What? Agent Olivia Dunham was attacked in Massive Dynamic? What is she doing there?"

Nina listens closely to the words of Kevin. After a short message from Kevin, she calls Peter.

"Peter. I need you and Walter to go directly to Massive Dynamic. Olivia was found unconscious in Bell's office."


	4. Chapter 4: Kevin's Gun and Cheesecake

**MICROSCOPIC MAGNETS**

**Introduction**

This fanfic sets right after Stowaway episode. So there will be some references back on old episodes of Fringe will be spoilery for you if you haven't watch them all yet!

Yay! It's the chapter four! And Fringe got renewed for Season 4! Double yay! We have to wait for 3 weeks for the new episodes though! Hope this fanfic (and my other fanfic) could fill that Fringe void! LOL!

Please write a review if you can!

**Disclaimer**

As much as I want to, I am not affiliated with the TV show Fringe. I am just one of the fans who have wild ideas and would want to put it into a fanfic. I do not claim to be an expert in writing nor what I write to be accurate, so please do not crucify me on that basis. Constructive criticism, however, is welcome. Thank you for reading.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Kevin gobbles down his last piece of blueberry cheesecake. He had been the security head of Massive Dynamic for over... god-knows how many years. It is such a surprise that the new C.E.O. of Massive Dynamic, Dr. Walter Bishop is so friendly with the staffs. It is really rare that you get to bond with your boss... not to mention got to smoke some of his exotic and unique mix of pot. Maybe he can abuse his new found friendship with his boss a little to get an extended vacation. He giggles.

He reaches out for his fork once again while his eyes are set on the computer screens. And he realizes that the plate is now empty.

"Ah shit."

It really sucks when you are alone in this security room. Kevin is meant to have someone with him that night to supervise the security cameras. But unfortunately, the guy called in sick.

"Idiot."

The door swings open. Kevin turns around and find 6-foot tall guy at the door. He looks at his watch.

"Goddamnit, Joe. You are 30 minutes late. Ms. Sharp won't be delighted to find this out..."

"I know, I know, Kev. She is a security freak. But there's nothing odd happened, right?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question? This place does some of the oddest thing in... uh... I can't even say this universe."

"It's a freak show. There's one time Dr. Bishop asked to bring in ten giraffes. I don't even want to know what it is for."

Kevin glances the computer screen clockwise. And stops at the door of William Bell's office. He squints.

"Joe, can you look at this screen?" He points.

"Kev, it looks like it is open."

"Ah shit. Shit."

"What?"

"Stay in here. Just stay in here."

Kevin stands up and goes out of the security room. Kevin's primary objective now is simple. He needs to go straight to William Bell's office and check what's up in there.

Hours ago, in an odd late night, the lady FBI, Olivia Dunham, asked to access the room of the late owner of the company.

"Kevin. There's something in William's office that I need to get."

"Uh. Okay, Ms. Dunham. But I..."

"I won't be long. I promise."

And so Kevin agreed. And he regretted his decision now. Whatever is happening in there right now, should not have happened if he was strict enough to implement the tight security of Massive Dynamic.

The long corridor finally ends at the door of William Bell. Kevin catches his breath.

"Miss... Miss Dunham?" Kevin is really worried. He pushes the door gently. "I'm coming in..."

Kevin's eyes widen.

"Oh my god."

He rushes towards the unconscious Olivia at the floor. He kneels down and check her pulse.

"Thank god, she is still alive."

Kevin frantically grabs his phone.

"Connect the call to Miss Sharp please. It's urgent." After a few seconds, "Miss Dunham was attacked here... I... I am not sure. She asked to get something from Bell's office and then I just saw her now unconscious."

As soon as Kevin drops the call, Olivia slowly regains her consciousness.

"Miss Dunham."

Olivia grabs the arms of Kevin and insists of standing up.

"Miss Dunham. I think it's best not to move. I... I don't want to be held liable if you incur any more injuries..."

"Oh Kevin. You are such a wuss. I am fine. Just guide me to the chair."

Kevin is totally confused now. He is not very close to the agent but a couple of times that he met her, she is not that vulgar.

Trying to ignore what she said. Kevin takes in a deep breath.

"Are you alright now, Miss Dunham?"

Once seated, Olivia or... perhaps, more appropriate William Bell breaks the shocking news.

"A little headache, but yes, I'm fine." A short break, "You haven't change, Kevin. And it seems that you prefer your new boss over me."

Kevin, who was confused, now... shocked.

"Wha... what do you mean?"

"If you haven't figured out I am William Bell."

Kevin nervously giggles. Years ago, Kevin was only a few months old in his post as security personnel of Massive Dynamic. The technology back then was not as advanced as it was today's. This requires him to do some round around the huge biotechnological company. And that day, there was a security breach, someone manages to get into the building and steal one of the prototypes of a certain device. Kevin never realized the implication or the importance of the device... but it seemed to be of great deal for the owner of the company, William Bell, as the device was kept inside his office. Rumour spreaded in the company that Bell's developing a teleportation device and could have perfected it as he seemed to be not around very often.

But unfortunately for Kevin, he was around at that time when the robbery takes place. He cornered the masked man who is hugging the device. Bell was at his back, watching the scene.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" Kevin shouted with the gun pointed at the man, "Slowly drop the device and turn yourself in!"

Bell whispered to Kevin, "take the shot!"

Kevin refused to do so. In fact, he was afraid to pull the trigger. That was his first real encounter of such situation.

Apparently, the man knew that Kevin was hesitating. His attention was diverted from the gun to the device. He attempted to operate the device but a loud gunshot was the last thing he heard. The masked man fell down and the device safely landed into his chest. Blood flowed out of the man... it was not Kevin who pulled the trigger. Bell had Kevin's gun. He fired it.

"It seems that you are not yet over with what happened." Bell, oddly in Olivia's body.

"Uhm... miss... uh... sir."

"I had to pull the trigger, Kevin. The moment he switches on that device, there is no way we can find him. No way, not even anyone in this world."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a device that opens up to the other universe. It's a device that allowed me to crossover to the other side."

"You mean, a parallel universe exists?"

"Yes." William Bell stands up. Kevin tries to stop but failed. "Now. It seems that fate is playing a joke on us. I don't think the attack is random. Something must be stolen from here."

"Did you remember who attacked you?"

William ignores the question and asks, "Kevin. Can you check on that security box, right beside the clock? The combination is five, twenty, ten..."

Kevin approaches the security box but is clearly surprised.

"Sir. The box is open... and empty."


	5. Chapter 5: Peter's Popcorn

**MICROSCOPIC MAGNETS**

**Introduction**

Fanfic is set after Stowaway. So far, the fanfic has too much emotional drama! I'm thinking of changing the mood, perhaps on the next update, which is more investigative and sci-fi. Let's see if you guys like this update! I hope you do! And if you do (or don't), write it down as a review!

**Disclaimer**

As much as I want to, I am not affiliated with the TV show Fringe. I am just one of the fans who have wild ideas and would want to put it into a fanfic. I do not claim to be an expert in writing nor what I write to be accurate, so please do not crucify me on that basis. Constructive criticism, however, is welcome. Thank you for reading.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Nina arrives at Massive Dynamic, almost exactly the same time as the Bishops. Nina steps out of the car and join the two.

"What is happening? What is Agent Dunham doing in Bell's office? Not to mention at the middle of the night?"

The three walks straight toward the elevator.

"Look, we can explain this..." Peter begins to say something.

"You better be. She's your girlfriend."

"Well, we are sort of not together at the moment. Given the situation..." Peter nervously chuckles, while they wait for the elevator.

Walter, on the other hand, is not listening. He is so worried. His mind is occupied by random numbers, equations and possibly the recipe for the strawberry milkshake.

Sam Weiss' voice echoes on the mind of Nina Sharp, reminding her not to be so sure about Peter's choice on Olivia.

"What do you mean you're not together anymore? Don't tell me you still have feelings for the other Olivia? This cannot be the case."

The elevator bell rings.

"Uh... at last." Walter quickly gets in the elevator. He feels so uneasy.

"Huh. And where does that come from, Nina?"

Nina is confused.

"Son, I think you need to tell Nina the truth and not beat around the bush." says Walter, while tapping his toe endlessly.

Peter looks at Nina.

"Go on." Nina.

"Okay, this is ridiculous. When Walter rings that bell given to you by..."

"Oh my god." Nina wraps her hands over her mouth.

The elevator rings once again.

Nina rushes out, followed by Walter then Peter, who is not in the mood to see his girlfriend channelling his father's dead old buddy. Peter chuckles.

About a week ago, Peter and Olivia started going out as a couple. Peter recalls a night where they sit down in the Bishop's apartment watching _The Last Exorcism_. Thank goodness. At that time, Walter is out doing some work on giraffe. According to him, it may help him understand how to make a long necked cow. Poor Gene.

Olivia held the popcorn and ate most of them. Peter stared at the screen while his hands at the back of Olivia, moving his palm counter clockwise. It felt so good to be with Olivia now... if she only knew how much he had fantasy of them together ever since they met at Baghdad. Perhaps, it's how she intimidated him that makes her so attractive.

"This is crazy."

"What?" Peter was obviously not watching the film, instead, he was in some sort of fantasy land.

"Nell. The poor girl. She was possessed by this demon and get impregnated by this... it's crazy."

Peter chuckled. Olivia faced Peter, dropping the hand of Peter from her back.

"What if... what happens if this is real. If let's say you or me get possessed by something..."

"You are not going right there. There's too much weirdness happening in our life. I don't think..."

"You don't think you can kiss or embrace me in that state?" Olivia teased and giggled.

"You seriously don't believe this stuff is real, right?"

"Well. I told you, right? That my mom is a believer. It's hard to shake off such belief. I grew up with my mom taking me to churches and praying to this god."

"Not to disregard your faith, but I think it is absurd and futile to talk to someone... or something which you hope that existed. It takes me to believe on things that I can see. I am sceptical about these things."

Peter took a sip. Olivia made a little smile, "You don't want to happen to you... like what happened to that pastor, don't you?"

"There's way too much craziness happening in this world... to this work we have. To believe on something more than that will be just way too much."

And yes, it was way too much now.

Nina, Walter and Peter finally arrives at the door of Bell's office. Nina steps in the office... at the desk, William Bell embodying Olivia Dunham sits at the office chair.

Nina remembers the last moment... the very last time when they met before he died or at least his supposed death now.

William Bell in his office and Nina Sharp welcomed him back.

"You look sick, William. What happened to you?"

"You look just fine, Nina."

"I'm serious. William, what happened to you? I was so worried. You never been gone this long."

Bell smiled, "Don't worry about me. I want you to take good care of this company."

"Massive Dynamic is doing well. This company has you. William. It's you and... me."

"Whatever happens, Nina. Do not leave this company."

Nina was not clearly happy. She stared at Bell.

"I'm sorry, Nina. The future of this world lies on me. I need to go back to the alternate universe and to keep on spying. Their world is much more advanced than ours. We do not stand a chance. The crack had started. The war is soon to be waged..." Bell coughed.

Nina rushed towards him, kneeling down and taking his left hand.

"Please. William. Stay with me."

Bell with two hands, held Nina's right robotic arm.

"It's going to be alright. Everything is going to be okay." Bell stood up, with Nina lifting from her kneeling, "I must go now."

More than a decade later, Nina stands right on the same spot in front of the desk of William Bell.

"William?"

The chair turns around and finally Olivia is facing Nina.

"Hello, Nina. It is nice to see you again."

With tears in her eyes, Nina runs over to William Bell.


	6. Chapter 6: William's Pocket

**MICROSCOPIC MAGNETS**

**Introduction**

Again, this fanfic is set after Stowaway. Sorry for the mini-hiatus! Some stuffs came up and cannot really do an update!

Anyway... here it is! The chapter six! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**

As much as I want to, I am not affiliated with the TV show Fringe. I am just one of the fans who have wild ideas and would want to put it into a fanfic. I do not claim to be an expert in writing nor what I write to be accurate, so please do not crucify me on that basis. Constructive criticism, however, is welcome. Thank you for reading.

**CHAPTER SIX**

A blonde lady named Jenny is driving her car down the road of 9th avenue, corner of 18th street. The stoplight turns red and two cars ahead of her stop. Jenny takes out her phone from the small purse on the passenger's seat.

"Hey, I'm already at the 9th avenue. Where should I meet you?"

On the other line is a man.

"I will be there in 5. AMC Theater, gotcha. Don't worry, won't rush, besides, how can you rush on this road, there's so much car in New York."

The stoplight turns green.

"Okay, I'm moving now. Wait for me. Yea, I love you too."

Jenny takes off the brake and slowly speeds up her car. She is pleased to find out that there's not much traffic. Maybe she can make it in less than five minutes.

Then close at the corner of 22nd street, the stoplight turns red.

Jenny in an instant blanks out. She bangs her head onto the steering wheel, activating the car's electric horn. Still stepping on the gas pedal, the car moves faster than it should be. The cars in front of her slows down and stop. Jenny's car slams into the front car, which in turns causes a chain reaction.

An airbag automatically inflates out, in attempt to save Jenny. In a few minutes, ambulance horns can be heard from the distance. After ten minutes, Jenny regains her consciousness. With a messy hair, she gets out of the car... worried and confused with the chaos she sees. Then dizziness hit her, she collapses.

* * *

At Massive Dynamic, after Nina gives William a hug... Walter goes after and hugs him or her.

"William, I'm glad you are alright, I'm so worried about you. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Walter. I'm alright." Walter still hugging his friend.

"Alright. Break it off. It is creepy enough to have my girlfriend inhabited by a man. It's a lot worse to see a lady or... my father way too close."

"So... what happened here?" Nina asks.

William Bell places his right hand to his pocket. He grabs an item hard, almost not letting it go.

"Last thing I know is I was looking at the glass window. Then I... I heard something. I looked around to find the sound, but did not see anything. Then I wake up on the floor, I saw Kevin."

"Belly. Do you supposed that... maybe..." Walter softens his voice, almost whispering to William, "Olivia's soul wants her body back?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Walter. As much as I want Olivia to come back and reclaim her body, your notion is so absurd... as absurd as saying that a ghost attacks Bell."

"Why are you being so small-minded, Peter. It is not impossible for that to happen. A soul coming back attacking her own body to reclaim it back. Any head trauma could easily drive away Belly's consciousness and she then can take over the body."

"And how do you explain a soul able to touch an object or hit something tangible?"

"Well... a soul is merely made up of energy. An energy can be converted into a force of which can hit on something like... well, my head. Or the head of Olivia, if that makes it more comfortable for you."

Kevin comes back with a large screen, breaking the discussion between the three men.

"The footage?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Nina switches on the screen. Everyone's attention glue in to the screen as they watch the door of William's office.

The door is closed, then suddenly the door begins the move, with just enough space for a man to fit in. It was like that for a few seconds. Then the door closes.

Walter and Peter look at each other.

Then after a few minutes, the door once again moves on its own. Now, wider than before.

The screen moves back, showing the hallway. The light casts a shadow of an invisible human.

Nina pauses the video.

"Look at that. There's a shadow." Nina states the obvious

"Okay. Now what. The soul cast a shadow? This is getting ridiculous." Peter speaks

"It is still not entirely impossible." William Bell butts in.

"Oh sure. This is as absurd as you speaking about my fate... or destiny... or my life has been predestined to give in to this whole grand scheme of the other Walter. I am no longer listening to you. So I guess it is time for you to leave Olivia's body. Just stop. Stop. I had enough of people being Olivia. This has to stop."

Walter is shocked. He looks at his old buddy in a way that he looks at him when he found out that it was him who took away portions of his brain.

"Is this true, Belly?"

"Walter..."

"Is this true... what my son is saying? Why? I trust you have the knowledge... the knowledge I should have... the knowledge that should make me... us... understand what is happening. What is Walternate's plan. What is the machine... and how it relates to my son, Peter. I cannot bear to lose him. What went wrong, Belly?"

"Walter..." William attempts to explain himself, but he is cut by Walter.

Peter's phone suddenly goes off. But this does not stop Walter from questioning his old friend. Peter leaves the room.

"Are you working for the other side? Are you still working for Walternate? Is that the reason?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Walter..."

Outside of Bell's office, Peter picks up his phone. On the other end is Broyles.

"There has been a series of incident. I need you and your father immediately."

"Unfortunately for you, we are also in the middle of some... incident."

"What incident. And where are you." Broyles... more of statements than questions.

"Massive Dynamic."

"I'll bring the details over."

As Peter enters the room, Nina tries to stop the two friends from arguing.

"Stop it. Walter. William. This is not helping. We need to find out who is the culprit of this incident. We need to find out what is he up to."

William snicks his hand back in to his pocket and touches the item.

"Sorry Peter, but you still have to deal with me. I have to be in this body for an extended period of time. The decoder key that you need for the shapeshifter's encrypted files had been stolen. Once retrieved, I can give you all the crucial information on how to decode the files."


	7. Chapter 7: Broyles' Files

**MICROSCOPIC MAGNETS**

**Introduction**

Fanfic is set post-Stowaway. So, there will be some call backs from previous episodes of Fringe and also some tidbits on the comics (Nina's backstory).

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please write a review!

**Disclaimer**

As much as I want to, I am not affiliated with the TV show Fringe. I am just one of the fans who have wild ideas and would want to put it into a fanfic. I do not claim to be an expert in writing nor what I write to be accurate, so please do not crucify me on that basis. Constructive criticism, however, is welcome. Thank you for reading.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Broyles enters Nina Sharp's office. The whole gang is in there. Nina. Walter. Peter... and William Bell.

Broyles takes the empty seat.

"There has been a series of incidents. For the past 10 hours, over a dozen of people experienced a black-out." Broyles spread out files of the case.

"Fainting may be signs of poor health. But this is of no Fringe case. Fainting occurs almost everywhere." Nina explains.

"That is correct." Walter murmurs.

"Only that the victims show no signs of health degradation. Jerry Miller, aged 19. After his morning exercise suddenly loss his conscious in the shower. He hits his head on the floor, he is now in coma. Another one, John Mitchell attempts to fix his roof. He also lost his consciousness and falls down. Now, dead."

"Walter and Nina are right. There's nothing unusual with this case. It could be lack of oxygen."

"There's nothing suggestive of that."

"Phillip. Are you suggesting that this is part of The Pattern?" Nina.

"The Pattern? It's been so long since we encountered 'The Pattern'." Peter questions.

"The re-emergence of The Pattern. It's not impossible that this is coming back because of the impending war... this must be caused by Walternate's actions on the other side." William Bell tries to theorize.

"Or perhaps, this is one of your own doings, William. Since you and Walternate work together."

"There's no sufficient information to state otherwise. But this is a matter of concern. Among the victims, only one of them survived. Jenny Smith. She crashed her car on the 9th avenue. The FBI asks her for some details. She claims to hear some voices during her black-out but could not make up any face nor remember the words she heard. She came back in a few minutes only to find herself in a car accident."

"A typical sign of alien abduction. Perhaps, they are still trying to figure out an effective way to capture humans." Typical Walter.

"It is like saying that we have another case of a soul vampire." Peter being sarcastic.

"We got no lead in this case. We don't even know if this series of blackout is random. Or a consequence of Walternate's actions."

"The only way to know is to get information out from Jenny. Dr. Bishop. Dr. Bell. Do you have any idea how to do this?" Broyles.

"Walter and I have an idea. We can use to bring back Jenny's memory."

"It's only you. William. Don't forget that I have only half of my brain."

"What about the decoder key? We need to find it." Peter.

"The decoder key?" Broyles is clueless.

"Someone knocks Bell down. The entity steals the decoder key, which could have give us information on the shapeshifters' memory disks."

"Memory disks? What are you referring to Mr. Bishop?"

Peter realizes that Broyles is not filled in with all the information on his secret mission.

"My son is only concern with his welfare. With Walternate's plan." Walter begins to explain in behalf of Peter, "this may seem wrong but I hope you do understand this."

"And it didn't occur to you to tell this situation to me... and expecting me to understand it?" Broyles is not happy, "what can you tell about the decoder key? Why would anyone take interest on this?"

William Bell hesitant to give out information.

"Yeah, why William? Why would anyone take interest? Is it true that you got knocked out... or you simply hand the decoder key to extend your time in Olivia's body?" Walter is still unhappy about his friend's suggestion on Peter's fate.

"Perhaps it could be one of the soldiers of Walternate. I don't know. But whoever steals the item must have known how to use it. And it is dangerous if he is not found immediately." Bell.

"I guess, it is time for us to act. We have to find the assailant." Broyles starts.

Nina reveals her iPad and begins scanning through the files she have.

"Massive Dynamic had a bid on a Defense Department contract weeks ago on invisible cloak."

"Ala Harry Potter." Peter's sarcasm.

"The Defense intends to create a way to make our soldiers invisible or better yet, aircrafts, submarines and even satellites. Perhaps, this is not a case of a soul returning to gain her body, but merely using this technology to steal the missing item."

"And how did the bidding go?" asks Broyles

"Unfortunately, Massive Dynamic did not get the contract. A rival group claimed to be in their second stage on this project. And I think you have to investigate The John Smith Materials Institute."

"Good. Dr. Bishop. Dr. Bell. I'll need you to bring back the memory of Jenny. I have her send to your lab in Harvard. We have to act quickly. We don't want to risk more... predicted accidents."

"I'll have my assistant compile all scientists and researches involved in the bidding process, as well as all security personnel and late night workers in Massive Dynamic." Nina.

"Uhm. Could you also send Astrid the security footages?" Peter.

"Certainly." Nina agrees, "Now, I have to go, I need to meet some of the investors. If you need my help, you can always reach me."

"Excuse me, everyone, I need to get my food. I am starving." Walter second on leaving the room.

William Bell stands up without any word and the three leaves the room.

"I know it has been tough for you." Broyles starts.

"That is an understatement." Peter's nervous chuckle.

"But I assure you, we will get on the bottom of this. We will get Agent Dunham back as soon as we finish this... these cases."

"I just hope nothing weird things happening again. Like this?" Peter being pessimist, "anyway, are we going to head straight to John Smith, or do I have to call on the guy from Hartford?"

* * *

In a conference room nearby, Nina and William are having their conversation.

"You know, William, you have to patient with him. You have to understand how much suffering he had..."

"I know that Nina. He is my bestfriend."

"In that case, you could answer my question."

William Bell looks at her eyes.

"Why did you do this to me... to us? We could be a family. The baby I'm carrying..."

"You already know the answer to that, Nina. It is a tough decision. But I need you to run this company... to be a constant reminder to ourselves that we can match the technological advancement of the other side."

"Every day, I was wondering... what could be my future if I still have my kid."

"You know that we can't afford that. I love you, Nina. But I cannot give you the family that you wanted. We have to put the future of our humanity ahead of ourselves. What's the point of having a family if our kids will be in constant peril?"

Nina understands.

They hug once more.

Outside, Broyles passes by... overhearing the private conversation.


End file.
